theamandashowfandomcom-20200215-history
Penelope Taynt
Penelope Taynt is Amanda's intelligent, rude and mischievous self-proclaimed number one fan.'''' '' 'Penelope Taynt''' é Amanda 's inteligente, rude e pernicioso autoproclamado fã número um. Like Amanda herself, she is played by Amanda Bynes. Como Amanda si mesma, ela é tocada por Amanda Bynes. Personality Penelope is depicted as a Amanda-crazed technology wiz. Personalidade Penelope é retratado como um gênio da tecnologia Amanda enlouquecido. She also has the odd habit of interjecting the word "please" into almost all of her sentences (though in her website she puts this down to the fact that she has always been told to say "please" when she wants something, and she wants to meet Amanda). Ela também tem o estranho hábito de interjecting a palavra "por favor" em quase todas as suas frases (embora em seu site ela coloca isso ao fato de que ela sempre foi dito para dizer "por favor" quando ela quer alguma coisa, e ela quer para atender Amanda). Between segments in every show, she uses some harebrained scheme to try and meet Amanda, often with the help of Drake, Josh, or her brother Preston , but never succeeds, though she is at times exceedingly close to doing so. Entre os segmentos em cada show, ela usa algum esquema harebrained para tentar encontrar Amanda, muitas vezes com a ajuda de Drake, Josh, ou seu irmão Preston, mas nunca consegue, embora ela às vezes é extremamente perto fazê-lo. Schemes include cloning Amanda from her toenail (but it turns out to be Drake's), having a bloodhound lead her to Amanda by following her scent, and often breaking into Amanda's dressing room. Esquemas incluem clonagem Amanda de sua unha (mas acaba por ser Drake), ter um cão de caça levá-la a Amanda, seguindo o cheiro dela, e muitas vezes invadir o camarim de Amanda. She frequently interviews people who know Amanda in an attempt to be pointed in the right direction. Ela freqüentemente entrevistas pessoas que conhecem Amanda em uma tentativa de ser apontado na direção certa. On rare occasions, Penelope invades skits already in progress (Most Notably 'Cooking with me' where she is chased by Security, and steals the cooking pot to try and carry Amanda with her, but Amanda comes up from the hole in the cooker). Em raras ocasiões, Penelope invade esquetes já em andamento (mais notavelmente "Cooking with me", onde ela é perseguida pelo segurança, e rouba a panela para tentar levar Amanda com ela, mas Amanda surge a partir do furo na panela). Her brother Preston has met Amanda and sometimes asks if she could meet Penelope; Amanda always says she cannot. Seu irmão Preston conheceu Amanda e às vezes pergunta se ela poderia atender Penelope; Amanda sempre diz que não pode. She once shared some romance with Trevor , Barney's son, for a while. Certa vez, ela compartilhou algumas romance com Trevor, filho de Barney, por um tempo. However, just as she was about to meet Amanda, she willingly gave up the opportunity and kissed Trevor just as Amanda walks by, unseen by the two. No entanto, quando ela estava prestes a conhecer Amanda, ela voluntariamente deu a oportunidade e beijou Trevor apenas como Amanda anda perto, sem ser visto pelos dois. Taynt makes an appearance in the All That episode that guest starred Amanda Bynes, once again chasing after her idol. Taynt faz uma aparição no All That episódio que estrelou Amanda Bynes, mais uma vez correndo atrás do seu ídolo. Physical description She normally wears a vest, a plaid shirt and gray shorts, as well as large framed black eyeglasses. Descrição física Ela normalmente usa um colete, uma camisa xadrez e bermuda cinza, bem como grandes óculos pretos emolduradas. She wears black shoes. Ela usa sapatos pretos. She has a tattoo of Amanda's face on her abdomen, which is only seen once. Ela tem uma tatuagem do rosto de Amanda em seu abdômen, que é visto apenas uma vez. On the show she runs a fansite, AmandaPlease.com, which is actually an official site created for the series. No show ela corre um fansite, http://www.amandaplease.com/, que na verdade é um site oficial criado para a série. T rivia Many fans of The Amanda Show have believed that Penelope was played by a different person, as both she and Amanda herself appear on the stage at marginally the same time. There was a few times she and Amanda were in the same room together. *She replaced an actress who was supposed to play a mummy and got her eyes covered with bandages. *When she got on stage she was surrounded by Amanda look-likes. *She was looking for hot sauce forPreston TayntPreston's friend's pizza. *When she leaves, she finds a sandwich for Preston. ** Quando ela sai, ela encontra um sanduíche para Preston. * *She tried to open the dressing room door then Amanda opened it knocking Penelope out. ** Ela tentou abrir a porta do quarto de vestir, em seguida, Amanda abriu batendo Penelope fora. *Penelope seems to be a techwiz as she made www.amandaplease.com, a robot, a cloning machine, a giant megaphone, etc. *Ironicaly in the series Penelope have met/Interacted with all the other Amanda show main/guest stars but yet to have met Amanda. * *She seems to be skilled in the martial arts as she was able to fight against Amanda's Martial Art's teacher Nikko for the entire episode. *Fans thought that when Amanda guest stared in the new All That, Penelope would finally meet her. *Penelope once dreamt of winning an award for best fan site and got a chance to meet Amanda. * *She has ruined three sketches in the show.. *She kidnapped Phillip Van Dyke in order to see if Amanda come looking for him. *She complained that Amanda wasn't in a sketch with Drake, Josh, and Nancy. *When there was a cooking skit, she stole the pot thinking Amanda was inside. *It is said that Penelope lives near the Amanda show studio as she knows exactly where it is. * *Penelope's last appearance in the show was when she was sent to a school psychologist. *Penelope always shows people (excluding Amanda/Barney/Cathy) her website. * She once offered a $100 bounty to anyone who can bring her Amanda. * Quotes *You're wasting my life. * Você está desperdiçando a minha vida. *Why do it? * Por que isso? *Hello please. * Olá, por favor. *Where's Amanda please? * Onde está Amanda, por favor? *My name is Penelope Taynt. * Meu nome é Penelope Taynt. I'm Amanda's #1 fan please. Eu sou fã # 1 de Amanda por favor. *The time has come for me to finally meet Amanda please! * Chegou a hora para eu finalmente conhecer Amanda, por favor! *Preston asks for her to make him a sandwich No! * Preston pede-lhe para fazer-lhe uma sanduíche Não! *Fare thee well! * Adeus a ti! *Don't care. * Não me importo. And she says other things with "please" at the end. E ela diz outras coisas com o "por favor" no final. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Amanda portrayals